Precious Memories
by xthedramaqueenx
Summary: Harry looked around the Burrow’s attic, honestly stumped at what ‘Birthday Surprise,’ Ginny had for him. “I found this at Grimwald Place, before we were all forced out by the curse,” she told him, handing him a box labeled Precious Memories.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRECIOUS MEMORIES**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Author's Note: Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me.**_

* * *

_It's going to be a hard summer…_ thought Harry.

Naturally, Harry had spent the first week of his summer (after Bill and Fleur's wedding, of course) at Privet Drive. After that week was over, he had silently left the house without any of the Durselys saying so much as a goodbye. He then moved quickly to the Burrow, where Hermione and the Weasleys were waiting for him to spend his last _true_ summer there, with them. After that one summer, Harry had made up his mind that he'd go to Godric's Hollow firstly, and then start tracking down all of the Horcruxes.

Dumbledore's name was a taboo at the Burrow; nobody would talk about him, and when somebody would accidentally mention his name, everyone ended up in tears. Harry decided that everyone around him was physically fit, although Mrs. Weasley was beginning to lose a lot of weight, but emotionally, everyone was in critical condition.

On the morning of his seventeenth birthday, Harry was just a little tired.

On the evening of his seventeenth birthday, Harry was wearier than ever. Of course, the Weasleys had thrown him a small birthday party, in which various members of the Order were invited.

It was getting late, and everybody had decided to turn in or go home. All except Harry, who was possibly the most tired of them all. "I'd like to stay up for a while longer…" he told everyone, with a weak smile, "Today's been a big day for me. Thank you for everything."

He hadn't realized that he'd dozed off until he felt someone shake him strongly. "Harry!" said Ginny, "Wake up!"

Ever since Harry and Ginny had broken up, they had remained friends, although somewhat awkwardly.

"Yes?" Harry asked groggily.

"I have a birthday surprise for you, Harry," Ginny said, and pulled Harry off of his seat and lead him from the kitchen and to the Burrow's Attic.

Harry looked around the Burrow's attic, honestly stumped at what 'Birthday Surprise,' Ginny had for him. "I found this at Grimwald Place, before we were all forced out by the curse," she told him, handing him a box labeled _Precious Memories._ Harry stood there for a moment, stumped. What could the box possibly contain? "Thank you," he managed to say to Ginny.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes lighting up. "You see, I only thumbed through it, and I was actually kind of hoping that you'd allow me to look through it with you."

Harry looked directly into Ginny's eyes, which were the most beautiful hazel he'd ever seen before. He saw a sort of fire looking back at him, pleading with him to let her be apart of his life, if not romantically, in a non-awkward-friendship sort of way. He looked away hurriedly, but sat down on the wooden attic floor, motioning for Ginny to sit next to him. "Thank you," Ginny told him, and she sat down beside him.

Harry slowly opened the box. Inside was a sort of picture book – of his father, his mother, and their time at Hogwarts. The first picture was of Lily when she was around fifteen, outside Hogwarts grounds under thickly falling snow. She was waving and smiling to Harry. Harry had allowed a small gasp to escape his throat, and Ginny smiled. Gently, Harry touched the picture of his mother, and all of a sudden, he felt a sharp force, and was pulled into the snow. Moments later, Ginny appeared next to him.

"I figured this out the first day I found it…It's sort of like a Picture-Pensive."

Harry saw his beautiful mother standing under a tree, dancing and laughing under the falling snow.

"Evans," he heard a deep, mature voice coming from the right of Lily. Harry felt a jump in his heart – there was his father, standing next to Sirius.

"Potter," Evans said, rather coolly.

"The History of Magic test is coming up, and I was wondering –"

"No, you arrogant, big-headed _– uh –_ POTTERHEAD, I will _NOT_ help you study."

James looked rather undefeated. Brushing the snow out of his hair (and somehow managing to mess it up he said, "No, Evans, not that." He said, smirking, "I was wondering if you'd ditch studying and go out with me."

Lily's emerald eyes flashed. "No chance in _hell_, James Potter."

"Stop asking her out, Prongs," muttered Sirius, "you're getting her preeeetttty annoyed, especially after what you did to Snively."

"I'll never give up," James muttered casually. "See you tomorrow, in class then, Evans."

Lily looked deathly angry. "You—You—You—"

All of a sudden, Harry felt the hard attic floor again. Ginny laughed lively. Harry had to join in her laughter.

"I better head up to bed," said Harry, smiling. "Thanks again, Gins."

"No problem, Harry. Meet me back here tomorrow, same time?"

"Certainly."

Maybe it wasn't going to be such a hard summer after all…


	2. Chapter 2

_Precious Memories_ _Chapter Two_

_**Disclaimer: This does not belong to me.**_

_**  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates, everyone, but my life has been really busy and hectic now. I would like to thank those reviewers who kindly reviewed, your reviews have been the only thing encouraging me to go on! I luv all of ya'll! Sorry this is short, had hardly any time to write.**_

At exactly six-oh-three on the day after Harry's seventeenth birthday, Mrs. Weasley went absolutely mad.

It took her until exactly seven-oh-three to stop yelling at the top of her lungs.

It wasn't every morning that Mrs. Weasley went mad; she only went mad on the mornings when Fred and George did something _completely_ wrong (which was around twice a week since they dropped out of Hogwarts).

Fred and George had played a little joke on their mother.

It wasn't exactly what Fred and George thought was a _big_ joke. Actually, compared to some of their other tricks that they had played in their lives, it was quite small.

You see, Mrs. Weasley had woke up to the sound of thumping on her and Mr. Weasley's bedroom door, to find an absolute look alike of some sort of werewolf directly in front of her. Thinking— because of the full moon and Remus Lupin's absence from Harry's birthday party that evening—that Lupin was standing transformed in front of her, she screamed rather loudly, and upset the whole house, minutes later only to find that it had been a little joke in order to scare her.

The day went sort of downhill from there. Harry once again walked along The Burrow like a zombie because he did not get enough sleep. Mrs. Weasley wanted everyone to clean up the Burrow. Fred and George's senses of humor were missed as they had do de-gnome the garden as punishment.

("Really Mum, you've got no sense of humor."

"Honestly! We're old enough not to get punished, Mum.")

After lunch, Harry decided that he needed some time alone in the attic with the Precious Memories box. "I'll watch a few of those pictures, and then tonight with Ginny I'll watch different ones," he told himself. "That is, if I am able to stay up that late."

Walking slowly up to the attic, Harry soon discovered that he wasn't alone: his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, seemed to be deeply absorbed in one another. They were kissing rather slowly, and softly, leaning directly into each other.

Harry backed slowly down the stairs. Well, he had his suspicions, and they were confirmed at last! Ron and Hermione were boyfriend and girlfriend. Memories flashed in Harry's mind, bringing him practically to tears. _What if they forget all about me? Our group will never be the same again…_Harry was happy for his friends, but also very jealous. He wasn't in love with Hermione, or anything like that, but thoughts like those above kept haunting him.

"It's disgusting, really." Said a voice behind him. There was Ginny, right behind him, as always. "Ran into them myself."

Harry's thoughts were taking over his mind; he couldn't talk to Ginny, he couldn't let Ginny see him in a vulnerable state such as this. "Yeah." Harry managed to choke out.

"They won't forget you, Harry." Ginny said, as if she were reading his mind. "They still love you as much as they loved you before."

Slowly, and softly, she touched Harry's cheek. This action was done with the utmost caution.

"Take a rest, Harry, and please, please meet me tonight in the attic." Ginny took her hand off of his cheek, and crept away.

Harry felt sorry that she had taken her hand off of his cheek. He missed that warm, tingly feeling he got inside during that action. He watched Ginny head up to her room, and he felt a THUMP in his heart.

_I won't hurt her! I won't be her boyfriend until Voldemort is defeated!_


End file.
